


Flawless

by shallowness



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Mystique’s response to the events of X3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FridayAngel for the beta. Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I make no profit from them.

  


Flawless: shallowness

Raven chooses her clothes carefully. It’s playing with the kind of toys you give to drooling babies, but the wind changed, she got stuck looking like this.

Beauticians tell her that her skin is flawless, she thinks it’s colorless and buys too much make up, shooting them contemptuous looks as she hands over the money. Her eyes will never flash amber again.

She applies the make up and puts on the clothes, controls every effect masterfully, but it means nothing. She got stuck with her mother’s face. She got it lying naked, shivering and whimpering, weaker than when she was birthed. The true control lies in not scratching that face with the nails that grow so glacially that they’d look the same from day to day if she didn’t hide them with polish.

The government flunkies let her loose; they thanked Ms. Darkholme for her information and pardoned Mystique’s crimes. Raven let them see what they wanted to see. She hoards what little power she has left – clothes and knowledge. She supposes it’s rebuilding, in a way. She was never one for staying still too long.

END

  
Feedback of any stripe is welcomed.


End file.
